enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Conspiracy Theory
Conspiracy Theory is the season finale of season 1. Plot It has been a productive year on Sodor. However, the engines are feeling a bit upon with work in addition to some existential issues. They continue to work hard, but on a day to day basis, come can become increasingly disillusioned. One day, Stanley is shunting scrap metal at the smelters with Arry amd Bert. Upon his arrival, they begin to ridicule the futility of his presence on Sodor, speaking darkly about the abolishment of steam and hinting that someday Stanley will be scrapped. Spitzer the Crane interjects (mostly about his own problems) and is quickly silenced. An Ironworks Manager then tells Stanley to tend to the shunting yards further down the line. Before Stanley can leave, the diesels continue to dampen his spirits, and Stanley is very discouraged. Vying to be dilligent, Stanley rolls down the line. Scruff and Hank say hello as he passes by, but Stanley is in too much of a state to make conversation. He goes to Look-Out Point, and idles pensively on a siding, wondering if he is worthwhile. In an unfortunate term of events, Devious Diesel oils into the yard, making Stanley feel even worse with an ominous, tragic "conspiracy theory" of how the years events lead to the destruction of everything the Northwestern Railway Engines hold dear. Diesel then departs in his sinister way, and tells Stanley to "think about that for a while", leaving Stanely demoralized and quite distraught. Thankfully, there is hope for Stanley's charisma when a certain blue engine enters the scene! Edward the blue engine arrives, and tells a story very similiar to Diesel, but with much more hope for the future. he leaves Stanley in a much better state, and with the understanding that there are two sides to every story, but we can choose which ones to believe. The wise old engine leaves, and Stanley's restless heart is content at last! Trivia *This episode has the most characters of any episode in season 1 due to the fact that Diesel and Edward provide flashbacks on the entire first season, therefore many characters are in this story. *This is the first episode to end with a short little poem. *the ending led many fans to belive that this was the last episode of the series. EnterprisingEngine93 confirmed this was not true a couple days after the episode was uploaded. Characters *Oliver (cameo) *Mike (cameo) *Frank (cameo) *Rusty (cameo) *Fearless Freddie (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Greg and Lars (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *'Arry and Bert *Sidney (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Stanley *Spitzer *Hank *Scruff *Ben (cameo) *Diesel *Arthur (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Splatter'' (cameo)'' *Dodge (cameo) *Stepney (cameo) *Edward *Derek (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Goliath (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Wilbert (cameo) *James (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Carlo Debris (cameo) *Sir Frederick Aura (cameo) *Iron Works Manager *Paul the Mechanic (cameo) '' *Rick Shay ''(cameo) *The Small Controller ''(cameo) '' *Doc Gallery Hank.jpg|Hank says hello to Stanley Stanley Travels .jpg|Stanley passes a panoramic view. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1